


Trooper study - Wrathor

by Munnin



Series: Red Mist Stories [10]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Everyone deals with coming down differently.





	Trooper study - Wrathor

Heavies had a reputation as being battle hungry and intense troopers. And in the field, there was no doubting Wrathor’s focus, his determination. 

But he was no means battle hungry. If anything, Wrathor was the most mild mannered and gentle of the squad.

And of all of them, he needed the longest to come down after a fight. 

He had his rituals, all of them did. 

Ridley and Gleeb needed rough and tumble games to shed the excess energy, to burn the adrenaline high. Jat and Rezz usually joined them, making for a messy game of hoop ball.

Skate wouldn’t leave the ship till every possible check and diagnostic had been run. Likewise, Linc ran damaged checks of their equipment and armour, having them gear down so he could check everything. 

Crispy and Fordo needed to mission debrief, writing the log before the events grow stale or confused by overthinking. 

But Wrathor needed to be alone. He needed time to let the shakes subside. He’d had them ever since his first combat simulation as a child. Never during battle – then he was a sure and confident as any. But afterward, when they were back in the ship or safely on the ground. When he let his guard down, his hands would start to shake. 

Naturally, he didn’t want the others to see. He was ashamed of that feeling, of the way his hands trembled. Of the waves of darkness and sadness that swept over him after a fight. He rarely regretted his actions in combat. They were troopers, they did what they needed to do. They served. 

But in the rush of emptiness that filled him in the aftermath, he found himself doubting everything, himself most of all.

He was loyal; loyal to his squad mates first and foremost. To the republic, to the cause. 

But in that darkness, he doubts. Doubts he is good enough to serve. That he’s worthy of Fordo’s trust and his squad’s confidence. That he was made right. A trooper shouldn’t shake. A troop worth Jango’s legacy shouldn’t be afraid. Shouldn’t rock himself in the dark of his bunk. 

It was Fernie who found out eventually. After all, it was the medic’s job and Fernie’s post combat ritual to check on everyone in turn. Wrathor had always made a point of getting checked out early, before he had a chance to come down, before the shakes set in. But that day, Jat had been injured and Fernie didn’t get to Wrathor for nearly an hour after they got back to base. 

Wrathor flinched away as Fernie turned the lights on in the bunk room, hiding his hands. Hiding his scars.

Fernie turned the light off at once and left, closing the door as he went. Those moments in the dark after the medic walked away were some of the darkest in Wrathor’s life. He was convinced Fordo would come in at any moment, ready to strip Wrathor of his rank and place. To throw him off the squad. Without Red Mist, what was he? Nothing but a failed trooper. A waste of time and resources. A liability. 

But when the door opened again, it was Fernie. “Here,” He placed a mug of tea, strong and sweet in Wrathor’s hands. “Drink this, slowly. And make sure you eat something as soon as you’re able.” He looked into Wrathor’s eyes in the dim light from the open door. “It’s alright, you know. It’s not as rare as you think.” 

“What isn’t?” Wrathor asked, his voice rough as he sipped the tea without really tasting it. 

“What you’re feeling now. Post adrenal depression.” Fernie explained. “My first captain got it too. It’s a chemical reaction in your body and brain. It’s not a mistake, you’re not broken. Even if the chemicals are telling your brain you are.”

Wrathor looked up at the medic both confused and relieved. 

“Drink.” Fernie urged. “Rest. And when you feel steady again, come talk to me. I learnt some techniques that might help next time. 

Wrathor still shook after every fight, still felt the darkness press in on him. But food and meditation helped shorten the time and toll it took on him. And afterwards, he was able to walk out into the light and re-join his brothers without shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.


End file.
